The New Spy
by Codyisland123
Summary: Scout is given the job to be the new Spy. Can he do it? Find out in this FanFic.
1. Scout Is The New Spy

- STARTS AT 2FORT RED BASE -

Soilder: Ok men! We need to make a plan for this weeks battle!

Spy: You know we should try something different.

Soilder: Ok then, what suggestions do you have Spy?

Spy: I dont have any. Im just saying we should think of something different.

Soilder: So anyone have any ideas?

Scout: Yeah how about i get the intelligence like i always do.

Soilder: Look...

Spy: Why do i even stay here with you dumbnumbs.

Soilder: Well you dont have too!

Spy: Fine then. I will leave.

Scout: Oh come on dont be serious.

Spy: Oh i am serious!

Heavy: But Spy!

Spy: Nope!

Soilder: This is a disapointment.

Spy: Im leaving this crazy war thing. im going off on my own!

Soilder: Fine then Go!

Spy: I will!

Spy walks out of the room and slams the door shut.

Soilder: We dont need him anyways!

Medic: Soilder we do! Hes the one who can disguise!

Soilder: Theres some BS.

Scout: Wait a second.

Scout picks up Spys disguise kit.

Soilder: What are you gonna do with that?

Scout: Ladies and gentlemen, Im the new Spy.

Soilder: I would like to see you try!

Scout: Ok lets see tommarow!

Soilder: Then we will!

Medic: Scout you dont have the spy equipment!

Scout: Oh i will. Medic get me the Spy stuff.

Medic: Alright if you say so!

Scout: Thank you.

Soilder: Scout you are gonna screw this up.

Sniper: And if you do be Spy, You will have to eat with his diet.

Scout: I can do that. What is it anyways.

Sniper: Vegtables.

Scout: At least if i can drink my Bonk ill be fine.

Sniper: Ok. We will see about that tommarow.

Demoman: Ey. What happened to dinner today anyways?

Soilder: We had dinner.

Demoman: You did? When?

Pyro: Mpph...

Pyro does a facepalm and hits his head on the table.

Soilder: Anyways Scout you need training! How do you think you became a Scout and he became a Spy?

Scout: True.

Soilder: Well since tommarow is gonna be your first Spy day you need to get trained by Spys trainer.

Scout: Ok show me this guy that is gonna train me.

Pyro: That guy is me.

Scout: You Pyro?

Pyro: Yes i am the Spy.

Pyro takes off his mask and reveals to be a spy.

Scout: After all these years?

Pyro: Yep. So do you wanna start training now?

Scout: Yeah.

Engineer: Scout, let me tell you something.

Scout: Ok.

Engineer: When it was just me, Sniper, Medic, Soilder and Demoman we did perfectly without a Spy.

Soilder: Lies, we were horrible and plus without a Heavy!

Scout: Can we get on with the training now?

Pyro: Lets do this.

- AT TRAINING ROOM -

Scout: Ok so whats my first lesson.

Pyro: The Perfect Backstab.

Pyro throws Scout a level 1 knife.

Scout: Woah the Spy knife! The best part!

Pyro: Now when i used to be a Spy that was the best part too and it still is.

Scout: So who am i gonna backstab?

Pyro: Test dummies.

Pyro pulls out a cardboard Sniper, Engineer and Heavy.

Pyro: These are your worst enimes as a Spy. You will have to backstab them the most.

Scout: Ok.

Pyro: Go backstab.

Scout: Sure.

Scout backstabs all 3 of them.

Pyro: Nice.

Scout: I did it!

Pyro: Yes now here is your level 2 Spy knife the Black Rose.

Pyro throws the Black Rose and Scout catches it.

Scout: Shes a beauty!

Pyro: Yes she is, isnt she?

Scout: I have a feeling im gonna love this

Bangarang by Skrillex starts playing in the backround.

Pyro: Ok now Second lesson the Revolver.

Pyro throws Revolver and Scout catches.

Pyro: Shoot the heads of the dummies.

Scout: Yes!

Scout shoots the dummies in the head with the Revolver.

Pyro: Nice shot!

Pyro throws Scout a level 2 Diamondback

Scout shoots the heads off in a montage.

Pyro puts thumbs up at Scout.

Scout: Great!

Scout throws knives at the dummies.

Scout: Take that!

Pyro: You are gonna make a good Spy.

Scout: A fast one too.

Pyro: Ok now know if your enemy is a Spy.

Scout: Ok.

Pyro brings up disguised Spys.

Pyro: Which one is disguised.

Scout: Hmm..

Scout concentrates

Scout: The Demoman!

Scout throws knife in the Demomans face.

Pyro: How did you know.

Scout: The mist around the Demoman when he disguised. Duh.

Pyro: Good!

Bangarang ends and Scout sits in a chair.

Scout: Wow that was a good work out. 


	2. Keeping Cool

- AT TRAINING ROOM -

Pyro: Now. You got your Diamondback and Black Rose now you are ready for your first Spy day tommarow.

Scout: Yeah!

Scout sees pictures of him as a Scout.

Pyro: Whats wrong?

Scout: This... dosnt feel right.

Pyro: What dosent?

Scout: I mean different weapons. I like being a Scout.

Pyro: You will get used to it.

Scout: I love my ball...

Scout looks at a baseball on the ground.

Pyro: Oh please.

Scout picks up the ball and stands still.

Scout: Ugh. I cant hold this brings memories.

Scout throws the ball outside the window.

Pyro: Things are gonna be different around here.

Scout: You know what? Im gonna man up. Those Dum numbs are gonna die once they pass me and my black rose.

Pyro: Thats the spirit.

Pyro gives Scout a A for the day.

Scout: See you Pyro.

Scout walks out of the room into the planning room to get something to eat.

Soilder: So he did good?

Pyro: How did you get in here?

Soilder: Again, he did good?

Pyro: Yeah i would say.

Soilder: I still think he cant do it.

Pyro: I wouldnt say he cant.

Soilder: He has been a softy lately.

Pyro: So dosnt mean he dosnt have what it takes to be a Spy.

Soilder: Did you give him his weapons.

Pyro: Yeah tommarow ill teach him how to use the disguise kit and sapper.

Soilder: Ok then lets get back to the base.

- AT THE RED PLANNING ROOM -

Scout is eating a sandwhich watching TV.

Scout: Thanks for the sandwhich Sniper.

Sniper: No problem.

Demoman: What the heck is this on TV!

Scout: Whats wrong with it.

Demoman: This is Bullcrap!

Demoman changes the channel

Scout: I was watching the races!

Scout puts back the channel.

Demoman: SCOUT!

Scout: Talk to the hand!

Scout puts his hand out infront of Demoman.

Demoman: Whatever!

Demoman drinks his bottle and sits back down.

Pyro: A good Spy dosnt rage at his teammates.

Scout: A Spy dosnt do anything Scouty!

Pyro: Thats cause he is a Spy. You dont see him doing my job.

Scout: Ugh.

Engineer: Dont worry Scout you will get used to it.

Scout: Get used to it! I have been told that since this morning! I CANT!

Soilder: Shut up! Im trying to read here!

Scout: I DONT CARE!

Pyro: Scout like i said be like me when i switched to a Pyro i had to get used to it.

Scout: Fine.

Pyro: Good now let all that steam out.

Scout: Ok be like you. Be like you...

Pyro: Scout being a Spy my be fun.

Scout: I dont know about that.

Pyro: Scout if you have doubts you will never be the perfect Spy.

Scout: Whatever. This is only part time right?

Pyro: Well if Spy ever comes back.

Scout: And what if he dosnt?

Pyro: You will still be a Spy.

Scout: You got to be kidding me.

Pyro: We call Scout Spys Scoutys.

Scout: Thats the gayest name ever!

Pyro: Dont worry we will still call you Scout...

Scout: Why did i even volunteer to be Spy.

Pyro: I dont know maybe cause you wanted too?

Scout: Oh stuff this im gonna be the best Spy you ever seen!

Pyro: I dont know about the best with a attitude like that.

Scout: You will see.

Pyro: Ok then. I will remember that as long as you are Spy.

Scout: Oh come on!

Lady walks in the room and sees Scout and Pyro. (Lady is a character that joins the team in a fanfic im writing BTW)

Lady: Hey Scout.

Scout: Oh hi Lady.

Lady: So Scout whats going on?

Pyro: Hes gonna be the new Spy.

Lady: But arent you Spy?

Pyro: No. Im Pyro i am a Spy under my Pyro costume.

Lady: So thats what you are!

Pyro: Yes it is true.

Lady: So how is Scout gonna be the new Spy?

Pyro: Well i gave him training so he knows a little bit about being a Spy.

Scout: Im trying to keep my cool here...

Lady: So Scout good luck on being the new Spy.

Scout: Yeah...

Lady: I cant imagine you as a Spy.

Scout: Me neither...

Pyro: Yeah neither can i.

Scout: Can we do my second training now?

Pyro: Really?

Scout: Yes. I mean i wanna learn more Spy stuff before the battle tommarow.

Pyro: Ok then Lady wanna come and see.

Lady: Sure.

Pyro: Ok then. Lets do it. 


	3. Disguise Kit

- STARTS AT TRAINING AREA -

Pyro: Ok so are you ready Scout?

Scout: Yes i am ready for this.

Lady: You get em Scout.

Scout: I sure will!

Pyro: Lesson 3 Disguise Kit.

Scout: Finally!

Pyro: Ok Scout here is your Disguise Kit.

Pyro throws Scout the Kit and he catches it.

Scout: Ok so what do i have to do for this Lesson.

Pyro: Disguise yourself as a BLU Medic.

Scout: Ok. But how?

Pyro: Do you see those numbers?

Scout: Yeah.

Pyro: Press the 7th number.

Scout presses the 7th number and disguises as Medic.

Scout: Sweet!

Pyro: Ok now you have your medigun.

Scout: Yeah am i a Medic now or something.

Pyro: Well to the other team yes.

Scout: Great!

Pyro: But you can heal them and then backstab.

Scout: So is there any test dummies?

Pyro: No but we are gonna tick a BLU off and he will come in and try to kill you.

Scout: Ill pwn him.

Pyro: Ok, ill get him.

Scout: Ok.

Lady: Scout you can do it!

Scout: I know i can.

Pyro runs into the BLU base to get a Sniper.

Lady winks at Scout and he winks back and Pyro walks in

Pyro: Ok everyone hide but Scout.

Scout: Oh great!

Pyro and Lady hide behind a bench.

Scout: So where is he?

Sniper: Medic!

Scout: Hey.

Sniper: Someone put a giant spider in our base and Heavy got bit!

Scout: Oh that is bad!

Sniper: I know so lets get healing!

Scout: Ok.

Sniper: You arent acting like Medic today.

Pyro: Oh god.

Sniper: And why are you in this training thingy.

Lady: Crap.

Scout: I was practicing my healing.

Sniper: Fair enough heal me i think i got bit.

Scout: Ok.

Scout heals Sniper and he walks to the BLU base.

Sniper: Come on why arent you following

Scout looks at Pyro and Lady.

Scout: Uh...

Pyro puts a hand motion that means go with him.

Scout: Ok.

Scout heals Sniper and follows him.

- AT THE BLU BASE -

Sniper: There is the spider!

Scout: he is dead.

Heavy: Of course i squshed him.

Scout looks at BLU Heavy with his minigun and starts freaking out.

Scout: Uh... Ok so does anyone need healing...

Heavy: Just incase heal me.

Scout: Ok...

Scout heals BLU Heavy.

Heavy: Thank you Medic.

Scout: Your welcome

Heavy: You are the best Medic!

Scout: Ok.

Scout climbs on the roof and looks at them through the hole.

Pyro whispers behind Scout.

Pyro: Attack them now.

Scout: Are you sure?

Pyro: I was a Spy.

Scout: Ok...

Pyro: So what are you waiting for GO!

Scout: OK!

Scout jumps down and backstabs BLU Sniper.

Heavy: SPY!

Scout uncloaks and turns into RED Scout.

Scout: CRAP!

Heavy: CHARRGGEEE!

Heavy shoots at Scout and he runs.

Scout: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Scout runs in the respawn room.

Heavy: Oh Scout!

Scout looks around the room looking for a bat.

Heavy: Im coming for you!

Scout: No no no!

Scout sees bat laying next to health refill respawn thing.

Heavy: 3.

Scout: Great a bat!

Heavy: 2.

Scout: Im ready.

Heavy: 1!

Scout: LETS DO THIS!

Heavy breaks in and Scout hits him with bat.

Heavy: OUCH

Heavy takes bat and breaks it.

Scout: Ok then.

Scout runs past heavys bullets and backstabs him.

BLU Heavy lies dead on the floor and Pyro and Lady come in.

Pyro: Great job Scout!

Scout: Yeah, that cheesehead had no chance!

Lady: Looks like you are a good spy.

Scout: Yep! So what about Lesson 4?

Pyro: That is the last lesson.

Scout: Oh great! So we start now?

Pyro: Of course!

Lady: Scout you are really good at this stuff.

Pyro: Yeah, but only get your personalitys better when you disguise.

Scout: Ok then.

- AT TRAINING ROOM -

Scout: The next lesson cant be bad i went through the others!

Lady: Dont be so sure Scout.

Pyro: Lesson 4... the Sapper.

Scout: Ok im screwed.

Pyro: Yeah it isnt the easiest part.

Scout: Give me the Sapper.

Pyro: Ok.

Pyro throws Scout the Sapper and he catches it.

Scout: So wheres the Sentry?

Pyro gets a BLU sentry that is being built.

Pyro: Ok so you got to disguise then sap or you are dead.

Scout: Ok, disguise then sap. 


	4. Final Training

- AT TRAINING ROOM -

Scout disguises as Heavy and saps the sentry.

Pyro: Great.

The Sentry breaks and pieces land on the ground.

Scout: I did it!

Pyro: Yeah so remember disguise then sap.

Scout: I got ya.

Pyro: Ok now lets see your skills put to the test.

Scout: And how?

Pyro: All at once.  
O Scout: What?

Cardboard Heavy, Sniper and Engineers come out.

Pyro: That.

Cardboard sentry pops out and a Medic.

Scout: Ok...

Pyro: So headshot the Medic. Backstab the Heavy, Sniper and Engineer and sap the sentry they will be moving and engie will guard sentry with a gun.

Scout: Ok lets do this.

Scout runs out to the sentry.

Engineer: Spy sapping my sentry!

Engineer fixes the sentry.

Scout: Grr...

Pyro: BACKSTAB THEN SAP

Engineer runs around the room trying to shoot at Scout.

Scout: Oh no you dont!

Engineer: Spy sapping my sentry!

Heavy comes out and starts shooting.

Pyro: Oh no.

Scout runs in back of the Engineer and backstabs him.

Heavy: NO ONE SAPS THE SENTRY.

Heavy shoots at Scout while hes running.

Scout: I CANT SAP IT!

Lady: You can do it!

Scout: I CAN SAP IT!

Scout saps the sentry and the Engineer respawns.

Engineer: AGAIN!

Scout backstabs Engineer and backstabs Heavy.

Scout: Sap time.

Scout shoots the sentry and it explodes.

Lady: Yeah Scout!

Scout walks back to Lady and Pyro.

Pyro: You are ready to be a Spy.

Scout: Yes!

Pyro: Oh wait you still have to headshot and kill the cardboards.

Scout: No problem

Scout goes in back of them and backstabs them.

Pyro: Time to give you your level 3 weapons

Scout: Yeah!

Pyro: Ok heres the Enforcer and Spycicle.

Scout takes the Enforcer and Spycicle.

Scout: Yeah!

Pyro: Ok one last thign before you become a spy.

Scout: What is that?

Pyro: Turning invisible.

Scout: How do i do that?

Pyro: This watch.

Pyro gives Scout the invisible watch.

Scout: Woah.

Pyro: Press the button to be invisible.

Scout presses a button and turns invisible.

Scout: Woah!

Pyro: Disguise if you are in tuff situations so they cant see you if your about to die.

Scout: Ok.

Pyro gives Scout a Cloak And Dagger.

Scout: Whats this do?

Pyro: Keeps you invisible forever.

Scout puts cloak And Dagger on wrist.

Scout: Being a Spy is more complicated than it seems.

Pyro: It is but its fun to annoy the BLU team.

Scout: True.

Pyro: You are now the new Spy.

Pyro gives Scout a Fancy Fedora and Scout puts it on.

Scout: I cant belive i am acturally wearing Spy clothes.

Pyro: And here is your Scout mask.

Scout: I even get my own mask!

Pyro: Yes.

Scout puts on the Red mask.

Pyro: Lets get back to the base and plan.

- AT THE PLANNING ROOM -

Soilder: Ok Scout so you are the new Spy we need to tell you what to do in the plans.

Scout: Ok.

Soilder: So you have to disguise and go into their base and sap the sentrys there.

Scout: Yeah ok basic Spy stuff.

Soilder: So tommarow is Monday first battle of the week the Spy camps on the stairs of the base and then makes his move.

Scout: And that move is a backstab.

Soilder: Right. You taught him well Pyro.

Pyro: Yes.

Soilder: But we still need you to Pyro so here.

Soilder gives Pyro his mask back.

Pyro: Surely.

Pyro puts back on his mask.

Scout: Thanks for everything Pyro.

Pyro: Mpph.

Soilder: Now lets get a good night sleep.

Scout: Tommarow those cheeseheads will be all over the floor dead!

Soilder: Yeah... anyways lets sleep.

- IN SCOUTS ROOM -

Someone knocks on the door.

Scout: Come in.

Lady comes in.

Lady: Hey Scout.

Scout: Oh hey Lady.

Lady: Hey i just came to wish you luck on your first day of Spy tommarow.

Scout: Thanks.

Lady: Im sure you will do fine.

Scout: Me too.

Scout sips on his Bonk!

Lady: So yeah good luck.

Scout: Yeah...

Lady: Ill just get going.

Scout: Ok. See ya.

Lady: See ya.

Scout: Wait Lady.

Lady: Yeah?

Scout: Wait. Nevermind.

Lady: Ok then.

Scout falls asleep and Lady leaves the room. 


	5. Monday Battle

- STARTS AT THE RED BASE ON MONDAY -

Soilder: Ok men today is the big battle for Scout.

Scout: Woohoo!

Soilder: Get your weapons ready everyone.

Scout gets his Enforcer, Spycicle, Disguise Kit and Sapper.

Scout: Lets do this.

Administrator: BATTLE WILL BE IN 60 SECONDS.

Soilder: Ok Scout hopefully you know what you are doing.

Scout: I do. Im gonna be known as the fast Spy!

Soilder: Right...

Medic: Ill heal Scout most of the time just incase.

Scout: Ok 50 seconds left i cant wait!

Scout starts punching the wall and does in place runs.

Medic: Ok ill get my uber ready.

Medic heals Scout and gets uber.

Administrator: 10 SECONDS!

Scout: Im gonna be the best there is...

The Sirens start ringing and the gates open.

Scout: Ok disguise then sap.

Scout runs into the BLU base and sees a Engineer building a sentry that is Level 2 going into Level 3.

Scout: Ok disguise then sap.

Engineer: Im not letting any Spy sap this baby.

Scout takes out his disguise kit and disguises as a Heavy and runs in.

Engineer: Oh hey Heavy.

Scout: I will guard your sentry!

Scout stands behind the Engineer.

Engineer: Thanks.

Scout backstabs the Engineer.

Engineer: AGGH!

The Engineer falls to the ground and dies.

Scout saps the sentry and the sentry breaks.

Scout: Yeah!

Heavy starts shooting at Scout.

Scout: Ok jump.

Scout jumps over Heavy and backstabs but he dosnt die.

Heavy: OUCH! SPY!

Scout uncloaks and shoots Heavy in the head with a revolver.

Scout Hears RED Heavy get the intelligence.

Scout: YES!

Red Heavy captures in the intelligence.

Scout: Ok we got this in the back.

Pyro runs in the BLU base.

Scout: Hey Pyro.

Pyro: I have intell!

Scout: Great!

Pyro captures the intell while Scout guards the BLU base.

Scout: ONE MORE

Pyro comes back out.

Pyro: Its all yours.

Scout: Ok.

Scout runs in the intelligence room and captures it

Heavy: SCOUT GOT INTELL!

Scout runs out of the intelligence room with people shooting at him.

- AT THE BATTLEFIELD -

Scout: COMING THROUGH!

Scout runs past a BLU Medic and a BLU Spy.

Spy: SCOUT IS SPY!

- AT RED INTELLIGENCE ROOM -

Scout: I GOT IT I GOT IT I GOT IT.

Scout captures the intelligence and the REDS win.

Soilder: YES!

- OUTSIDE AFTER THE BATTLE -

Soilder: Scout you did good!

Scout: Yeah we pwned them!

Lady: Scout your the man!

Scout blushes.

Scout: Thanks.

Soilder: All in favor of making Scout our new Spy permenantly say I.

Everyone: I

Spy walks in the battlefield.

Spy: Im back.

Scout: Spy!

Spy: I saw you won this i just couldnt help but join back.

Soilder: Yeah but why?

Spy: Because ive been thinking you guys really need help and i need some action i have no where else to go.

Soilder: Fine you are back

Scout: What about me?

Soilder: Your going back to Scout.

Scout: What!

Pyro takes off his mask.

Pyro: Sorry Scout.

Soilder: Im going back see you.

Soilder goes back to the base with everyone but Pyro, Scout and Spy.

Scout: Well just us 3 Spies.

Spy: Why are you in my uniform Scout and Pyro?

Scout: Pyro used to be a Spy and they wanted me to be the new Spy.

Spy: I see they thought id never come back.

Pyro: True.

Spy: So do you and Scout wanna train to be Spies one last time.

Scout: Sure.

- AT TRAINING ROOM -

Spy holds his Le'tranger, Scout holds his Enforcer and Pyro holds his Ambassador.

Scout: Lets do this!

Scout, Spy and Pyro shoot at the Sniper head.

Spy: Yes!

Scout, Spy and Pyro shoot at the Engineers head.

Pyro: Haha!

Scout, Spy and Pyro shoot off the Heavys head.

Scout: FEELS SO GOOD!

Spy gets his Conveiers kunai Scout gets his Spycicle and Pyro gets his Black Rose.

Spy: Ahem.

Spy backstabs Sniper.

Scout: Ahem.

Scout backstabs Heavy.

Pyro: Haha ahem.

Pyro backstabs Engineer.

Scout: Wow!

Scout saps the sentry.

Spy: You guys are great spys! Too bad it has to end.

Scout: Yeah.

Scout drinks his bonk and takes off his spy clothes.

Pyro: Ok then lets go back to normal.

Pyro puts back on his mask.

Pyro: Mpph.

Scout: I like being a Scout acturally.

Spy: Yep i like being on the RED team.

Scout: We better get going.

Spy: Yeah.

Scout: Being a Scout is really the best job ever. 


End file.
